


[ART] Until I See You Again

by Nebula5030



Series: Merwaine Angst Cause Whyyyyyyy [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Less angsty than my other version lmao, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Gwaine must leave on a quest, and does not know when or if he'll return.





	[ART] Until I See You Again

 

 

Huion H610 Tablet

Photoshop Elements 10

~

Tumblr: <http://the-astro-ace.tumblr.com/post/174966642135/less-angsty-version>

DeviantART: <https://dudette5030.deviantart.com/art/Merlin-Gwaine-Until-I-See-You-Again-750136966>

**Author's Note:**

> The first work in the series is this art in it's original form, except Gwaine's not a ghost in this one lol. I wanted to upload a version where you can see all of Gwaine's details so HERE WE ARE


End file.
